The Rainbow Above
by lilsis321
Summary: Back when Four became Dauntless. Delilah strives to complete initiation, and relies heavily on her best friend from Abnegation; Tobias. As Delilah struggles to find herself in the midst of everything, Tobias must make the right decisions to keep them both alive. Four/Tobias-OC.


**Hey guys! This my first Divergent Fanfic, so tell me how I do!**

* * *

My dark red blood drips onto the heated coals. The people int the crowd- my family included- are frustrated. I have changed from Abnegation to Dauntless.

Although this was quite discouraging to know how little of them support me, I know that it was nothing like when our leaders son transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless as well.

Tobias.

He is the only one showing any sort of comfort to me, as a small smile creeps onto his handsome face. I find my parents faces in the crowd, and as soon as I meet eyes with them; I look away. Shame burns in the depths of my mothers emerald green eyes, and disappointment accompanied by horror shone in my fathers chocolate orbs.

My eyes wander to my sister. Instead of the dreadful looks my parents were giving me, she gave me one of confusion. I could imagine what she was thinking.

_How could I not have seen this? How could I not have known that my own sister was to be Dauntless?_

The truth is that she couldn't have seen this coming, no matter what kind of insight she had.

Because I hadn't even known.

I had gotten Abnegation as my test results. There was not even a contest between the other factions; my only dauntless thought was that I should take the sharp silver knife that was on the table and kill the dog. Only I didn't.

So why, you might wonder, have I chosen Dauntless?

The answer lies in the brain behind my best friends gorgeous deep blue eyes, which I met as I made my way over to the other members of my new faction; my new family.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony flew by in a blur of life changing decisions. I held Tobias' hand the whole time as he stared at his lap.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting besides a moving train. I watched as Tobias flung himself to the side and into an open compartment of the high speed vehicle. I copied his movements, and he helped me in.

As we rode, my mind found itself back at my home. I pictured my sister, a perfect replica of myself, and my parents at the table eating. They are all silent. My sister's eyes plea for one of them to say something, anything. She might not know it, but I sneaked a peak of myself in the mirror when my mother trimmed my hair. We looked identical- same face shape, long blond ringlets, bright green eyes, and freckles.

I remember my confusion as people mixed us up in class, and the teachers mixed up our names. Tobias never thought I was my sister. Now I knew why there was all of this mixed up; we were twins.

I recall as my sister walked out ahead of me with all of her friends- she was always more popular then me in our neighborhood- and I watched in jealousy as they crowded her, asking for her attention, while I lagged back with no one. Until I felt a warm, familiar hand on my shoulder. I would turn and smile at my best friend; my only friend. And my jealousy was clouded with his friendship, and I knew as I let my hand bleed into the bowl that decided my after, that he was all I needed.

And now I look over to him, and our eyes meet. A smile touches my lips as it does him.

I close my eyes as I rest my head against his shoulder.

My eyes flicker open as something shakes me. Apparently we have to jump off of the train, and onto a building. I glance at Tobias. He _hates_ heights. I pull him up as some others make it to the roof. Eyes wide, I force him to jump out before me. This was craziness. But I didn't leave my family to end up being factionless! I leap after him.

My green eyes shift to what was below me. Nothing. There was an uncountable number of feet of air that separated me and the ground.

I land with a stumble and scrape my elbows as I hit the roof.

Some others were still in the train, and jumped after me. One in particular from Erudite with black hair jumps and hangs on by the edge of the roof.

The abnegation in me forces my body to rush to him and try my hardest to help him up. Even if I'm so weak that I can't help him at all. I see him struggling to hold on, and sweat begins to trickle down his temple.

"TOBIAS!" I yell over my shoulder.

He comes to my side and assists me in getting the kid back on stable ground.

"Thank-you." The boy says breathlessly. Tobias simply nods and helps me stand up, examining my newly scratched elbows with frown.

"I'm Eric." The black haired buy out stretches his hand. I glance down at it before giving him my hand.

"Delilah." I reply with a small smile, and when I notice that Tobias is not paying any sort of attention to us, I say,

"And this is Tobias." I gesture to my best friend.

Before Eric could say anything, I hear someone say that we have to jump off the building, and all of us backed up to the opposite side of the cliff.

Tobias began to drag me back with them, all cowering in fear or incredulousness, but all I could think was: I can't let us not do this, and have leaving my family be for nothing. So, in one swift movement, I had pulled Tobias and me to the edge, gripped his hand and drug us over the edge. Tobias let out a shout of terror as we flew towards the bottom.

My arm began pressed against my stomach at am uncomfortable angle, and I felt Tobias land on top of me. Every part of our bodies' pressed to the other.

We both sprung up and made our way to the edge of the thing that caught us. I guess it was a net.

We both looked at each other before rolling off the side of the net. I caught a shocked look in his eyes about what we had just done.

But I had to do it because I _knew_ that he wouldn't have jumped.

And this would have been for nothing.

I ended up landing into some ones out stretched arms, and Tobias plopped on the floor with a thud.

"You retards jumped together? Your lucky one of you didn't kill the other. Well, I know you aren't Erudite. " The man said that was holding me. Tobias rubbed his body where he had hit the floor and stood up as I was set down. The man examined me.

"Two abnegation? Humph. What are your names?"

"De-" I stopped myself. "Lily." New place, new name.

"Lily? Real Dauntless name right there." The man scoffed sarcastically.

"Tobias." My friend told him.

"Alrighty... FIRST JUMPERS, LILY AND TOBIAS!" Hoots and hollers could be heard around the room. I scanned the crowds. Short haircuts, tattoos, and piercings were found on pretty much every body that I saw. I glanced down at Tobias and I's clothing and appearance. Grey pants and shirts, not a tattoo or piercing in sight, and slightly ruffled hair from our descent.

We did not fit in; at all.

I turned when I saw another body come down the whole.

It was Eric, followed by a girl who I think was Michelle, then Tori, and Rick. That was who I knew of, but there were at least five more that came after them.

"Welcome to Dauntless." The man says, who I now know as Tom, when all of the initiates had jumped. Another person who I guess is an instructor was a girl named Lauren.

They led us down a dark path, and I kept close to Tobias. Lauren stopped, and so did all of us.

"This is where we divide," She says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ all don't need a tour of the place."

Tom led us past to what he called the pit.

"We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love." He led us to a deep trench with rushing water in the bottom.

"This is the reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity." Tom says over the roar of the water. "A retard jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened, and I guarantee it will happen again." I gulped and met eyes with Tobias, both our minds racing with the same thought; message received.

Tom then led us away from the roaring waters of the chasm, and into what looked like a mess hall, alike that of school.

We sat at the same table, I was in between Tori and Tobias. I eyed the slab of some sort of meat that lay in between the two slices of bread.

"What do you think it is?" Tobias whispered to me.

"I have no clue."

"On three?" What if it's gross?

"One." What if I vomit all over everyone at the taste?

"Two." Uh-oh.

"Three!" Oh gosh.

I shoved the strange food into my mouth and groaned at the taste. Tobias had his eyes closed in pleasure. Tori eyed us as she cautiously bit into her sandwich like meal.

"Have you guys never had a burger before?"

We shook our heads, extravagance was self-indulgent in abnegation.

"Wow. You guys really missed out." She said with a small smile.

We ate our meals, and after a while, a large male walked in, and right over to our table.

"Hello, Initiates. Welcome to Dauntless." He plopped himself down next to Tom who was on the other side of Tobias.

"Guys, this is Robert; our leader." My eyed widened. The dauntless leader. Was sitting. In front of me. Oh. My. Gosh.

I glanced at Tobias, and he a reaction alike mine, and so was Tori's.

Eric on the other hand, had a look of wonder, and want.

And that scared me more then whatever challenges were ahead of me.

* * *

**First chapter! YAY! Don't forget to tell me how it is!**


End file.
